


Author's Request

by Laurel_Wolford



Series: Spencer-Hale Pack [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_Wolford/pseuds/Laurel_Wolford
Series: Spencer-Hale Pack [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/703278
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Author's Request

I'm sorry to let you know that this is NOT an update. However, it has to do with future updates. I have lost motivation for this series, but I don't want to leave it unfinished. If there is someone (or multiple someones) that would be will to either work with me to get motivated to write this or who would like to write another part to it (and I'll beta it), I would be forever in your debt. I have an outline and a general idea of where the series should head, but am stuck with both writer's block and a lack of motivation. HELP! I love this series and don't want to leave it incomplete, and based on numerous comments none of you do either.

You can email me directly at laurel.wolford at gmail dot com, or if that is not possible then you can reply via the comments below.

Thank you to all of you who have read this series, and especially those who have taken the time to comment. It is for you all that I want to finish this series.

~Laurel


End file.
